Breathless
by Marian
Summary: T&P - Pan falls in love with an arrogant and independent Trunks... but what will happen if he seems to answer her feelings...? R only chapter 1
1. Breathless - 1

Breathless - 1

__

Go on, go on...

Come on leave me breathless

She gasped for air under his tight embrace while he was kissing the base of her neck, making her shiver. She moaned silently, as his thrusts began to become harder and faster. She felt him caressing her and knew that that was all she had been longing for, all her life. He started making his way down, bending his head and kissing every single inch of her soft, sensitive skin, until his lips found one of her nipples, when he started playing with his tongue. She sighed with pleasure, totally abandoned in his arms, almost unconscious, feeling lovely dizzy.

She felt that she was totally under his will. He was the one playing with her, touching, teasing, making her wish more but not willing to let her have everything at once... He was caressing her, only looking for her delight... She moaned once again, louder this time, and entwined her legs with his, giving him a better support for his thrusts. She felt him enter her even more and arched her back. He was nipping her, gently, when she first heard herself crying out. He looked up, not moving his head, still kissing her body hungrily and she saw a sweet smile in his blue eyes. She smiled back, not being able to help her groans any longer. As she somehow realised that he was about to come in her, she pulled him up towards her, until he was face to face with her. Then, she kissed her fiercely, with a hunger none of them had ever known, and saw his blue eyes dancing happily over her body. She closed her eyes and shyly took control. She started to push him further, as her hands were caressing all of his body, passionately exploring and making him breathe harder and harder. He was not passive, either. In fact, even though she was focused on his perfect body, she heard herself crying out loud again in pleasure because of his attentions towards her. She felt her desperation when she realised her hunger had somehow grown. She groaned out loud incapable of keeping her silence, as she felt something new and breathtaking inside her. He kissed her hungrily, making her silent all of a sudden, as she reached her pay-off. With a last thrust and still shocked because of her sensations, she felt him stiffen in her arms, closing his eyes. Her climax started to lower slowly. She looked at him, deeply, lovingly, and kissed every little bit of his face and neck, all she had near enough. He started to kiss back before he opened his eyes, still in that last thrust. Finally, with a moan, his body went limp. She went on kissing his body, making him roll aside and lying on top of him. 

She saw him smile and thought of how cute he looked with that sincere smile rather than with the made-in-Vegeta smirk that was always on his face. She smiled back, pressing her lips against his bare shoulder and allowed herself to relax on top of him. She felt his strong arms embrace her gently and found herself in heaven. He kissed her forehead while stroking her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I couldn't take it any longer..."

She smiled happily, feeling her cheeks red and hot for the effort they had just made.

"Neither could I, sweetie", she groaned.

He took a deep glance at her and leaned over to give her a soft peck.

"You are really very beautiful, Panny. I think I had never told you before"

She shook her head, feeling embarrassed, and decided to answer with a small joke.

"That's right, you had never told me...", she overacted. "Oh, Trunks I – I –! It was great!!"

He nodded, still smiling, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Thank you, Pan-chan. Thanks so much – I – I never thought you – you would – "

She rested her head down, totally tired out, and nodded quietly.

"You're very much welcome, darling. Thanks to you, too. It was just so great!"

He nodded back, convinced.

"Great!!!" exclaimed, not letting way for any doubt.

She yawned silently and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you tired, my little princess?" he sweetly asked, surprising her with that nickname.

"Yes I am, indeed, my heir prince..! Am I supposed to think that you are not?"

He smiled and kissed her mouth, exploring her a bit with his tongue.

"I am tired, my princess", he said, dramatically, "but I wouldn't mind doing it all again for thee, my lady"

She looked at him in the eye, deeply, and leaned over him to kiss him hungrily, passionately.

"Thou art verily marry, bachelor"

He chuckled.

"Oh, gosh, you are much better than me in this! How came you know ancient English?"

"My, Trunks-chan, you ought to know which my favourite book is!"

"Let me guess", he began, embracing her even tighter and looking at her in the eye, with fake surprise. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?"

"You're right, Toran-kun –", she nodded thoughtful, staring at him. "Gee... How - how beautiful you are –. You are a masterpiece, a work of art –"

He chuckled again.

"Gee, Panny! Love is driving you crazy! You are already raving!"

She looked at him serious, staring at his eyes.

"It's not love, my love. It's you who is making me crazy." She made a shy smile and forced herself to stand up. "Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed – you know what comes next in the story?"

He shook his head no, getting up with her and trying to get near her again by embracing her tightly and following her around the room. 

"Never mind – ", she ended, doubtfully. "I have to go, it's getting late, you know – dad's going to miss me and –. Well, you can guess what would happen. So – see you tomorrow?"

He smiled and nodded, still holding her.

"Don't doubt it!", exclaimed.

He seems very happy, she thought with hope growing in her chest, while getting dressed.

"Come on, T-chan, I must go _now_. See you tomorrow, then. It's settled...! I take thee at thy word. May I get one last kiss?"

He nodded convincingly and kissed her slowly embracing her even tighter. After that last kiss, she grabbed her remaining clothes, put them on and flew away through the window. He stood by the window, staring at the spot where her figure had disappeared.

"I love thee", he murmured, but there was only the inconstant moon to hear his words.


	2. Breathless - 2

Breathless – 2

She woke up maybe even more tired than she had gone to bed. Her legs were not responding, they ached behind the knees, and her spine was not in a good form either. She rolled aside slowly and kissed her man's asleep figure good morning. He groaned in dreams and kissed her back.

Watching him sleeping so peacefully, she had to embrace him, trying not to move for not disturbing him.

__

He shouldn't be here, she thought, worry spreading along his body making her feel weak. _If daddy found him here, he would knock him to death._ With a soft smile, she looked at his irresistible body and had to admit she was glad he was next to her.

The night had been long, and he deserved his rest. He was curled, half covered by her sheets, with his arms around her. He looked like a baby, so peaceful, so safe. She pulled one lavender strand of his hair aside and gave him a soft peck on his lips. His hands moved a bit, stroking her back and making her shiver helplessly. As she felt her excitation grew under his caresses, she aimed for air and peace, trying to concentrate in her thoughts instead of in her sensations.

Think – she had to think about something else. But it was real difficult when it came that he was next to her, so close, so tender - - -.

She rocked him slowly, sighing, feeling complete at once. It had been the best night in her life. She had never slept so well, so peacefully. 

Last night it had been the fifth time they were together in bed. The fifth time they had had sex in one month and a half. Five amazing times indeed. It had been the first time he had spent the whole night beside her, though. In fact, not like the four previous times, she had then allowed him to stay the night, embracing him and rocking him to sleep after he said that he was exhausted. She had even stayed up a while just to watch him sleeping. To be certain he was actually beside her. That it was not her dream, as it was always. 

He had stayed the night. In her bed. And now she felt no remorse. Maybe she had let him because she had made up her mind. That was their last time together. The last ever.

She smiled sadly and looked to the handsome man laying next to her. _God, I love him_, she muttered hopelessly.

It hurt. It hurt to see her love impossible. It hurt to love him that much. It hurt so much just to be alive and be herself. But it hurt the most knowing how she was to lose him. So soon. They had known each other for all their lives. They were happy together and she felt as if her right spot in life was between his arms. Nevertheless, in fact, she was certain she wouldn't bear it any more. She would miss him, no doubt, she would, but missing him would be better than that agony she was put into the day after their first time.

There were many tales from Vegeta-sei and its princes. They were told to be the perfect sayjins, they were proud and stubborn, cold, independent. Some kind of wild warrior ever after. It was said that a sayjin was not to believe in love. He was carefree, self-confident, sex was only on breeding purpose, and that was all that he had to do with his mate.

Those tales had been spread by former Vegeta and all those sayjin people who had come to Earth.

Well, Trunks filled that tales perfectly. Totally, every single bit.

At an early age he had already shown of his arrogance, his unlimited pride, or how he would never recognise any sign of weakness on himself or the fact that his one and only thought was fighting.

She knew that when she fell in love with him.

It was not his fault. Maybe not even hers.

__

Too early seen unknown, yet known too late.

For she had. So deeply.

Moreover, she also knew that she would never have him. It was just how he was. How he acted. She was stronger than him just by being born a quarter sayjin, while he was only a half. She was stronger, she was a girl, she was almost certain that he hated her. Despite her love, she had tried to hate him as well. To despise him. To be harder, to be more indifferent. Unsuccessfully – totally unsuccessfully.

She had tried so hard to convince herself that she would never get not even a smile of his that she couldn't help but be stunned when she found him so willing to move nearer her. It was some weeks ago. Days before their first encounter. It had been her who started the moves. She had decided to start showing him the way she felt. There was nothing she had – nothing, then, to lose. And she was careful enough to have the chance to deny any implication if he ever made any comment. So that's how it all started. Too fast. But in time. Funny in time. Her first attempts to catch his eye had been too effective, much more than she had expected. She had let slip some clues, little details, little comments of his influence in her. She had hardly shown that she was attracted to him, but she had enough for him to notice. That first night – it just let her at a loss of words. She had been training in his gravity room all the evening. She was tired, exhausted. They were alone. Rather desperate, as she saw later, in his room. He had come to her, to check if she was alright. She was laying on the floor, unable to move. He had acted clumsily and seemed shy, somehow affected by her figure and, as she saw later, unsure of how she would respond when he - . He had leaned towards her slowly and tried to kiss her, always letting her a chance to break it out. A moment later she was being carried upstairs in his arms, always touched and kissed, to have one of the best nights in her life, the first night she felt she was wanted and loved by someone than her family.

She would have never expected that he made love to her – but not even in her best dreams he would be so sweet and charming when doing it.

And afterwards - the way they spoke afterwards was simply terrific. She had even got to love him more if possible for those little chats, for that small talk after making love. There, at her side, tired out and sweating, one in each other's arms, he was not the prince that Vegeta-sei should have had but his soul mate, his best friend, someone who trusted her absolutely and whom she relied on. The boy she was in love with, crazy about. The man of her dreams. The one she loved. The one – and only. They talked about of their thoughts, plainly, in loving whispers, they told each other all that was worrying them, everything that was on their mind. And she had even allowed herself to believe that there was another Trunks besides that stubborn and proud sayjin. That her dearest Toran-kun, the one she had got to know through five amazing nights existed and was next to her every time they made love. Why the change, it was unexplainable. Maybe he was just playing some role after making love? No way. He was so – real, so perfect, the one he should always be -.

But that was that. On the next morning, the day after or all of a sudden he would start acting prince-like again. He would ask her to spar with him until they were both exhausted and collapsed on the floor, he would smirk satisfied when she faked to be tired before he was, and then he would disappear inside the house. Then, maybe she would see him at lunchtime, but won't speak a single word. He would act as if he were superior to everyone – fairly included her. Later on, she would find him working at his office at the Corporation building. Which meant that he was too busy for anyone. And always having ordered his secretary not to let anyone in.

She was starting to think that he prevented his secretary of her, that he told her not to let Pan in, especially her.

It was as if he realised that he had lowered his defences in her presence and hurried to pull them up, upper even than before.

Which hurt her so much - - -. If he only knew! It was ruining her health, her mood, her life in all senses.

She had tried to let him know. Of course she had. But every time she started any serious conversation he would make up some excuse, he would try to escape from her, he would only shoot a hurt glance at her and would certainly change the subject.

She had even started dating someone else, right in front of him. It had come out unplanned, but she had accepted. That guy had invited her to her favourite ballet suite. She had to accept. She had no reason for not doing so. She loved that suite. Everybody knew. And she was dying to go. That guy was quite nice and he was really interested in her. They went to have dinner at a restaurant and then to the ballet. One fine night. No remorse, no accusation, no acting nice and then slut again. They had been seeing each other for almost a month. A month ignoring Trunks on purpose. One hard month. Yet, there was nothing he would say, not a little bit of jealousy. Nothing at all. Nothing. At all.

She looked down sadly. _He doesn't care me at all_, she sobbed, trying to control her pain. Why did he have to be so different when they were alone in the bedroom? And why did she have to love him _that_ much?

She was leaving. She could not hold any longer. She had got a very interesting job offer in a new company, a few miles away – enough for her to leave home and not come back around so often. She was going to leave soon – she hadn't decided when yet. She had to. She couldn't stay, she was not strong enough to live without him around. _Though you'll have to, Panny._


	3. Breathless - 3

****

Breathless - 3

He shivered a little and opened his sapphire eyes. As soon as he saw her, his face shone with a cute smile. She smiled back, unable to think about anything but that beautiful face opposite hers and forced herself to close her eyes and sweep away all her thoughts. Thoughts that had been bothering her for too long, and that were probably to stay, no matter how hard she tried to kill them.

Shaking her head unnoticeably, she took a deep look at the pair of shining stars in his face. He was still sleepy, drowsy. He kept that bright grin in his lips and his eyes and was staring at her, still not ready to react anyway. The cruises in her sheets had left their mark on his face. Perhaps his figure was not that very moment the most elegant boy's ever one. But she found him incredibly handsome, that morning, after the night, in her arms, smiling at her and only at her.

Why did anything ever have to change??

After a very little while looking at each other in the eye, both with loving glares, he leaned over to kiss her softly, passion growing. She was a bit surprised at first. His passion was overwhelming, as all in him, and she knew not how to react. Having put off her guard for an instant, one only thought got hold of her strength: the decision that she had just made. She forced herself, though, to kiss him back, but found she was unable. When he noticed so, he pulled apart to look at her.

"What's the matter, Panny...?", he whispered in a soft raspy voice.

She shook her head trying to make clear that that was not important and faked a smile.

"It's nothing...", she began, but he interrupted her.

"Don't tell me it's nothing. I can see it is. What's wrong?", he asked her, sweetly and caressing, what even hurt her more.

"It's nothing. Believe me!", she answered, starting to sound tired out.

He shook his head and looked at her in the eye. He was starting to sound annoyed about her answers and she felt her chest heavier, suddenly unable to breathe, just seeing that he would get angry with her. Just thinking that he would go away from her again, as he had always done. And her own dependence on him shocked her. She had never been dependant on nothing. Not that much. She was strong, independent and enough self-confident to have ever needed anyone so strongly. Besides, she was planning to live without him. How would she, if the only thought of having him pissed off was enough to make her feel weak and hurt her heart so much? 

"Yeah right. Tell me!", he asked intensely but with a soft voice, almost a whisper, and even brighter eyes.

She nodded, tears in her eyes. She had to tell him. The sooner, the best. She had made up her mind, after all. It was just that then she didn't feel like nothing but being hugged, she needed a huge hug in that very moment. She had got herself depressed and she knew not very well why. Hesitantly, she reached closer to him and looked for a place to hide away – his chest. Sighing, she let it finally go.

"It's nothing – it's just – well, you know, I've been offered of a job in Europe and –"

He moved her to look at her eyes, intensely, what made her look down.

"And...?", he inquired with fear showing in his gentle voice.

"And I was thinking of when I should leave – I mean – the exact day – I – I was thinking of leaving soon – very soon", she whispered so low that she had her doubts if he would have understood any of her words.

When she looked up again and her sight reached his, she saw pain pass his face. Or maybe she just imagined it. However, before she could decide if she had seen it or not, his face was still the same mask than before, serious and softly inquiring.

"So you're going to get it?", he asked, with a point of disbelief in his voice.

She looked at him, sad and not understanding in all the reasons of the asking.

"I think I am. Yes, I am. Why - you think I shouldn't?"

He looked away, biting his lower lip.

"I thought you wouldn't. It's a good job, but... It's Europe. It's – it's far away and – and I thought you would miss your family here. They will miss you a lot –"

Between her sadness, she felt her anger rise, erasing the pain, just letting her mad at him, not depressed. He had made it rather plain that he did not consider himself a member of her family and, what was even more painful, that he would probably not miss her when she left.

"Yes. They sure will.", she spat, anger winning against sadness, and looked at him, hurt. "You will fuck someone else, won't you? Is it that??"

He looked briefly at her, his features showing knowledge of the mistake he had just made.

"I – I'll be right – ", he whispered. "I am always, aren't I?"

She nodded, tired and still pissed.

"You will. Now, you better go home. I have lots of things to do and you would do nothing but bothering me. I suppose you - you won't come to farewell me, so good-bye, Trunks. At least I won't have to feel bad for not having you told of my leaving!", she icily exclaimed. "Take care of yourself, will you? My best wishes", added finally, ironically, and looked at him non-emotionally.

He looked back at her, doubtful.

"My – my best wishes to – to – ", he muttered and then paused. "I don't want to go...", whispered at last, very softly.

"I don't think I asked you – did I?", she asked formally, not even looking at him.

Looking defeated, he shook his head no and stood up, looking for his clothes. She rolled aside and, having him out of her sight, ignored his presence. He got dressed and, after doubting standing next to the bed, got near her again and got on his knee to face her.

"Pan...", he started, shyly. "Pan, listen –". He made a soft pause to see if she was responding, but she kept with her back turned to him. "Gosh, Pan – we must talk... Please... please..." Nothing. "Won't you even look at me...?!", he ended, desperate at last.

She rolled finally to face him.

"Do you think we must talk? Ok, then. Talk", she stated.

"Pan...", he began, slowly, "look... You – you think I know nothing of how you're feeling right now, but – but – I... I – I am not – you know, you – you've known me forever – I've always been that – cold – and –. Well – you can't expect me – to – change – all of a sudden –"

"I don't", she almost spat.

"You do", he hopelessly corrected. "And as I can't, you get angry, see?"

She smiled bitterly.

"I don't, you boxer boy. I just need to leave, darling...", she whispered, softening her features. "I'm not angry at you, can't you see? I would never be, Trunks-kun... It's just that I think that we need different things, right now. It's not your fault. Just... I need to go. And that's why I'm leaving."

"No. Don't lie to us both. You are leaving because of me. I don't fulfil you. But, please, no – no – I'm trying, can't you see?", he exclaimed swallowing hard and looking her intensely in the eye. "It's, it's that, well – that – Oh, gosh. Pan – "

"You don't have to, sweetie. Come on, that was rude of me. I'm sorry. I was a bit angry, before. But we are still friends, aren't we? I'm leaving for a job. I'll come back, eventually..."

"It was not rude. I didn't – I didn't mean to say – that I –. Oh, Panny, don't leave! I'll miss you so much!!"

She swallowed, looking at him in the eye, touched. He had never said anything that had implied him so much. He would miss her - he would. She had got to have at least a little piece of his heart ---. Still not believing that he had just said he'd miss her, she let some of his words slip and had to ask him to repeat them.

"What?", she asked shyly to a bright-eyed Trunks

"Marry me", he repeated nervously

She looked at him in disbelief, eyes open wide, while her heart raced and her chest ached.

"What – what did you just say - ?"

He repeated the question with a shy smile and a pleading expression in his eyes.

"Please – Pan – Will – will you marry me?"

She gasped for air, then paused a while and finally answered plainly but softly.

"No"

He heard a soft sound in his chest and knew something was broken.

"May – may I ask – why?"

She nodded, sighing.

"I won't marry you so you have me here to release on every - "

"Pan!", he interrupted her "That's not it! I – I – I...."

"You ...?", she mimicked.

"Right. You don't believe me. You won't, whatever I say now. So I need more time, Panny... I – I need you to give me more time..."

She softened her face in a confuse smile.

"You've got plenty of time – all your life – but time for what?"

He threw himself at her, embracing her tightly.

"For – for being – the – the man you want –", he whispered, near to tears.

"Trunks, there's no such man – come on, little boxer boy, go home, you have lots of things to do..."

He shook his head, hidden on her shoulder.

"My whole life wouldn't be time enough, Panny, if you – if you were to – go –. So I'm not going until you tell me you – you're going to stay"

She sighed.

"You are. Come on, get up immediately or I'll have you punched!"

He looked at her desperately, with tears in his eyes.

"No. Tell me you are not going to Europe. I need you to! Please!"

She denied firmly.

"I won't. I am. There's no reason for me to stay here."

He nodded sadly.

"See? You are tearing me apart for not being the one you need!"

"No. I'm not tearing you apart."

"You are", he stated, convinced.

"Of course not. I'm just going abroad for work. Is it that bad?"

"It is since I – ", he started before blushing and going silent all of a sudden.

"Since you, Trunks?", she asked.

"Don't leave. Please. Stay here. I thought we – well, were having a good time together –"

She smiled tiredly.

"I'm going to take a shower.", she added, finally, after a short pause. " You're making my head ache!"

She left quietly. He was not able to react before she closed the door. And when he finally did, his reaction was to start slapping his head against the bed for being the idiotic he had been his entire life. For not telling her all about him. For the prince he was. For how them both would hate the prince he was. After the seventh time hitting his forehead, he stood up determined and entered the bathroom without knocking.

"Pan. You are definitely not leaving!", he exclaimed, looking at her imperatively, standing at the doorframe, trying to hide his nerves. "You are staying here"

She looked at him puzzled and turned the water off.

"Why on earth, Trunks?"

He looked at her and approached the bath tube.

"Why on earth would you leave?"

She looked at her feet.

"I asked – first", she stated shyly.

"But I need to know, Panny", he whispered softly and unsure.

"Well, you know, it's a good chance – it's well paid and I'd love that work. And it's not that far away – we can fly – we can – "

He nodded.

"But you won't. You'll be busy and – well – there is the jet lag - And you know you have a job waiting for you here! You could work for us, in the corporation!! You can stay! You don't have to go – which is the reason?!"

She swallowed.

"I – I can't bear it any more, Trunks. I mean – we – you and me – I – I can't..."

"What can't you bear, my Panny...? Do you want to stop – well, to stop making – seeing each other?"

She smiled sadly.

"We wouldn't, if I were to stay... And it's not just that – I can't go on with this, it's overwhelming me and it hurts... I can't bear the way you are when we are outside the bedroom. I just can't. You know I like – well – the way things are when – when we are together – but – but - I really do think that we must stop being – um – lovers – and go back to our friendship"

"Is that what you want, princess?", he whispered cheerless.

She nodded.

"It's alright, then. We can go back to what we were – just –. You don't have to go. Please. Please."

"I have to", she denied, convinced. "I need to. I can't see – you – when – when –"

"Panny, my sweet", he interrupted her, looking at her straight in the eyes, "could you – could you do me a favour? I – I – I need you to – wait – to give me a b-bit of time – say – a month – No, one week, just a week, until you – fall in love with someone else–. please?"

She nodded, surprised.

"What for -?"

He embraced her, making all his clothes wet.

"If it's the only way, then I am to be like you, so fresh and sweet, and not the proud prince I am. I am to make you happy whatever it costs me, you'll see. I swear. But I can't – now I can't explain my feelings, I feel so weird, I am so afraid of being hurt or – rejected -. I know – I've – I've been – hurt – hurting – you –. Give me a week, will you? One week. If I fail, you move to Europe. If I don't – – – . Please – you don't know how hard it is – for me – to say so, but – but – I need you – and – without you – I'm – I'm dead - - - ."

She looked at him astonished. She could not believe what he was saying. It was totally impossible coming from him. But there was no other explanation than that it was the truth. What else could it be? One of his plans for getting what he seemed to want – that is, having sex with her? It was too complicated, even for him. Not knowing what to think, she was unaware when she felt his lips kissing hers as if he was asking for her permission. Instinctively, not being aware of her own acts, as her mind was somewhere else, wondering to believe him or not, they started kissing and stroking each other once again, her body not asking for her permission. Before she realised, she was in bed with Trunks making love more desperately than ever to her.


	4. Breathless - 4

Breathless – 4 

He had last been seen five days ago. It had been five eternal days since he flew off her window, tears and hope in his eyes. In the eyes of them both, in fact. After making love to her he had got dressed once again, had kissed her softly and had left, promising to come back soon being the Trunks he wanted to be, the one who would make her happy.

She was worried and missing him desperately. But as missing him was something she always did whenever he was not hugging her, she was almost getting to get used to it.

But she was very preoccupied. His energy was nowhere to be noticed and he hadn't slept at his house for all that long. No one had had any bit of news from him. And she was sick with worry.

She spent all her time on her own, thinking hard. She kept on wondering what was the matter, why he had to leave, why he had asked her the week. She felt overwhelmed. And totally in love, despite herself.

That last time had convinced her – she would never be able to stop them seeing each other. She would never be able to take the decision of leaving him. Maybe that was all she was going to have, maybe it would hurt her, but without him around, even if he was just her prince, even if she hated the way he treated her, she was lost. She would be capable of leaving for Europe, and maybe even, in the end, she would get used to that new life, but most of her would die in the middle. All that cared, all that were important. And – perhaps – learning to live without him was something she didn't feel like doing.

She had already politely turned down the job she had been offered of, even when she had had no news from him. Unconsciously she was certain she was staying, having him once in a while if she wasn't to have him full-time. But having him, anyway. Weak she was.

Well, and there was some other reason, indeed.

It had happened the last time, she was sure, and she knew he had felt it. It had been as a little blast, as a small surge of energy, of a new energy, growing controlled inside her as they were making love. It would be repeated every time she raised her energy.

He had understood what that meant, she could tell by the look she had seen in his face when he felt it. He was worried and surprised, but most of the shine in his eyes was out of happiness and maybe even love.

To be sincere, she had expected that he would not leave after having felt his child. But she would never be able to understand him in all.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to see him next to her, embracing her. Fooling herself into thinking she was in his arms, she felt safe and loved enough to let herself into sleep.

As he felt her asleep and as he had done every single night since the very first time they had made love, since he was certain that she wanted him, or at least a little bit of him, he entered her room and laid down next to her, smelling her hair and embracing her gently until sleep overcame to him and followed her to unconsciousness.


	5. Breathless- 5

Breathless - 5

"Good morning, little Panny...", he whispered, awaking her.

"Good morning... Trunks? Is it... really you??"

"Of course it is, my beloved Panny... It's been a week, hasn't it...?"

She nodded sleepy with a happy smile.

"Welcome back..."

"I'm happy to be here again..."

"So am I!"

"How are you, my little...? Has it been naughty...?"

"No, it's not... It has behaved quite well... Missed you, though...!! Have you found what – what you were looking for - yet...?"

"Yes, I have, sweetie. I'm no longer any prince. I'm finally myself"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That is supposed to mean that I'm not hurting us both any longer. And – it will be difficult for me, for us both, but – I need you to help me. I needed time to think, to get used to the fact that – that I was hurting you. I need to explain you how I feel. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course I want – but – but I need you -. I've missed you so much! God, Trunks, I – I –"

"Say it", he whispered, smiling reassuringly. "I've known of every single time you've been on the edge of saying it and you didn't dare because of me. Say it. You are not going to spoil it – " 

"I love you", she ended, smiling shyly and looking at his eyes.

"I love you too, Panny"

"You -?"

"I do. I do. And I won't let anything split us apart. I love you. So much! And I am going to shout it out loud! I love you!!! The prince is dead. You need a man who is always by your side, in and outside the bedroom. And I want to be that man. I _need_ to be that man. I couldn't bear seeing – anyone else –. Look, I – I was grown so alone and hurt –. You know me –."

"Trunks – ", she interrupted him. "You need to explain nothing at all –"

"I need. It's me who needs, my Panny. I need to explain you who I was to – to kill – to kill my old self, the one who was hurting you, my beautiful Panny ---. As I was saying, you know me. You know how I was grown. My parents –. Well, my father would never show me any signal of love, he would never say he was proud of me – I was so alone. All the time. I had Goten. But he had a brother. A father who cared, or at least more than mine. I was jealous of Goten and his family. I had nothing of the sort. Little by little, I started hating everyone – no one cared about me, only my mother, but I didn't think much of her. So – I made myself believe I needed no one to care for me, anyway. I grew up not caring about the others, either, nor about their feelings, nothing at all. I was sure no one would ever love me, so I was even more angry and denied any chance of love for me." He made a soft pause. "But, my little Panny, that was before I got to know you. You were so – sweet and – stubborn ---. You would be my friend even if I told you to get lost or I started fighting. You even wanted to spar with me, if I asked you to, whenever I did it. You – Panny, I have very strong feelings about you. I've had them for very long. At the beginning it would make me more – violent, angrier, for you frustrated me, I wanted you so badly, and I didn't believe it possible that you – that you – um – wanted me, too. When you began showing you did – I – I could not believe it. That night, those very five nights are the best that has ever come to my life. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I know I did. It has been also very hard for me, wanting you but not being able to – exteriorise my feelings. I knew I was hurting you when I acted as if you didn't give a damn, but – I'm sorry. I never intended to. It's just that I could not find any other way to be around you without being exposed to harm. For you were so powerful – you had my life in your hands, you could have destroyed me just by mocking or – or saying bad things from me –. I'm so sorry – so sorry! Will you ever forgive me? I've changed, I promise, I am now – and I am going to keep being – the man who is completely in love with his girlfriend, with his wife, if you want to!, and I'm going to be that man all the time. _I love you_. Please, believe me. It's not for the sake of sex. It's for the sake of our love. Or for our child's sake. Will you – will you marry me?"

She looked at him, smiling, impressed at his long speech, and even more deeply in love with him if possible.

"Of course I will. You know, there was no need – I mean, I like knowing of your feelings, I'm glad to see you love me, but – you were not going to lose me. Trunks, I love you. And I would love you the same if you were my knight in the shining armour or if you were a crocodile. I love you. It's something I will never get rid of! And I had decided to stay with you. I couldn't leave. You had not to convince me –"

"But – the fact is – well – I – I am not changing for not losing you. I'm changing because I hate to hurt you and all I want is you to be happy. I wouldn't mind if you abandoned me, you both – as long as _you_ are happy"

"Come on", she muttered, smiling brightly. "You won. Now...go on... and leave me breathless...!"

He smiled back and kissed her hungrily.

"No doubt I will, my darling!", he exclaimed happily, biting her so softly. "Hum!! I love you!! By the way, now that the Trunks-inside-the bedroom is going to stay..."

"Hmm!!", she sighed, chuckling softly and smiling brightly. "Can you imagine what will all be like...?!! That sweet and caressing Trunks _all the time_!!!"

He nodded and kissed her even hungrier. 

I can't wait to tell everybody I'm marrying the _best_ girl ever!! Now you are mine, and I will have _everyone_ shown!!"

"I bet you will!", she answered happily.

"No doubt!!!"

She chuckled again and kissed his cheek. He looked to the ground for a moment and then back at her, serious.

"Panny...", he started, frowning, a bit worried. "Help me, will you? It's not easy being totally different from what you used to be... I want to be, you know I want, but – I – I won't be able without you..."

"I will. Don't worry. I will. I love you too"


End file.
